<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Just A Story About Edelgard Wetting Herself in Front of Her Professor by StarrySkySoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603047">It's Just A Story About Edelgard Wetting Herself in Front of Her Professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkySoda/pseuds/StarrySkySoda'>StarrySkySoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Omorashi, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkySoda/pseuds/StarrySkySoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth invites Edelgard to a tea party, and...</p><p>I wanted Edelgard omorashi content with Edeleth undertones and couldn't find any, so here I am doing my best.♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Just A Story About Edelgard Wetting Herself in Front of Her Professor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still new to this game but I love it so much. As of right now I'm in the second half of Crimson Flower. I love Edelgard and F-Byleth a lot. They're both so damn cute :)<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth skips through the halls of Garreg Mach, greeting students as they pass with a chipper hello. Everyone can tell the usually stoic teacher is more excited  than usual. The small bag tucked under her arm is full of goodies for a certain student that her eyes scan the corridors for. Finally she spots her target and bounds over to her.... </p><p>Edelgard is just leaving the Black Eagles classroom as Byleth comes running up. She is surprised by her teacher's excitement. The woman is positively beaming. It's unusual... but adorable. </p><p>"Edelgard!" She says with that cute rare smile. "I found you!" </p><p>"Good afternoon, Professor." Edelgard nods cordially. "What do you need?" </p><p>"Nothing big. Would you like to have tea together? I bought your favorite." Byleth holds up the satchel. She looks so proud of herself. </p><p>"Oh...? Okay." Edelgard can't help but smile back. Truthfully... Edelgard was on her way to... somewhere rather important, but Byleth looks so incredibly cute and excited that the thought of where she was headed before leaves her head entirely and she immediately agrees to whatever she's saying. </p><p>"Good!" Byleth grabs her arm and pulls her towards a quiet courtyard. At a table underneath a gazebo Byleth has set up a delightful party as she usually does. Though this time there are extra sweets. </p><p>Edelgard sits across the table and watches as Byleth prepares the tea in that meticulous way she always does things; picking out just the perfect amount of Bergamot tea, making sure the water temperature is just perfect, letting the tea steep for just that perfect amount of time. </p><p>"What's the occasion?" Edelgard asks when Byleth pours her a cup. Wow, does it smell amazing... </p><p>"No occasion, really." Byleth says. "I've just noticed that you've seemed kind of down lately." She looks at Edelgard with those wide curious eyes. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I was just hoping I could cheer you up." </p><p>"My teacher..." Edelgard's cold casing suddenly melts and is replaced with warm fuzziness. How sweet! How kind! The professor is such a good person...! It continually amazes her. "It's true, I have had a lot on my mind lately." she says, face flushed. "Thank you." She sips at the tea. It's incredible. The warmth floods all over her and she relaxes instantly. The professor has become a pro at brewing the perfect pot of tea. </p><p>"Bernadetta taught me how to make these scones. I hope they turned out good." Byleth picks one and chomps at it ungracefully and sips her tea a bit too loudly. Her manners aren't the best but even that is a charming point that always amuses Edelgard. </p><p>"Bernadetta did? I will have to ask her about them later." Edelgard takes small bites in between sips. "Delicious." It's a perfect combination. </p><p>The two get to chatting and having fun and a good 30 minutes and 3 cups of tea goes by before Edelgard finally remembers something important. </p><p>Her body tenses as a shiver runs down her spine. She squeezes her thighs together. </p><p>Truthfully, when she was leaving the classroom earlier, she had been on her way to the toilet. But she had gotten distracted by her teacher. Her urge to pee wasn't that strong before but 3 cups and 30 minutes later she realizes that she is very very full. </p><p>...But she doesn't want to leave yet! The way the professor set this up, how eager she was. 30 minutes is too short. The atmosphere is so nice. Leaving now would ruin it. </p><p>Oh, but this could get bad... </p><p>No, no, she could hold it a bit longer. She could. A future emperor is completely in control of something like this. It's fine, she can wait. She can wait and talk with her professor some more. She sucks in a breath through her teeth and tries to stop the tapping of her fingers on her thigh. </p><p>"You drank a lot of tea," Byleth says. </p><p>"Huh?" Edelgard is brought back into the conversation suddenly. The coincidental timing of this remark... Edelgard chuckles softly. "I did. It was so delicious. You're very skilled at making it." </p><p>Byleth smiles proudly. "Thank you. You seem happier." </p><p>That proud smile is so cute to her. "I... I am." Edelgard says feeling her face flush again. Being doted on by the professor is nice. </p><p>"That's good. I know you must have tons of responsibilities but, I want you to be able to relax too." </p><p>Edelgard sits up straighter in her seat, crosses her legs. "You're right. I'll certainly try to relax more." She uncrosses them. Then crosses them again. Another wave of pressure hits her, makes her abdomen tingle for a good few seconds until she wills it away. She's trying very hard all the while to maintain a neutral expression on her face... </p><p>"Are you okay?" Suddenly Byleth is tilting her head. "You're... trembling." </p><p>Edelgard freezes up. "Oh?" Was she trembling? Was it that noticeable? Of course her ever observant teacher would notice something like that. She notices nearly everything. But Edelgard really didn't want her to notice... this. That would be intensely embarrassing. "I'm fine," she lies. </p><p>"Are you cold?" Byleth says. The mid-autumn late afternoons were starting to cool down after all. </p><p>"Oh no, I-" Wait. That's a good excuse, actually. "M-maybe I am a little cold." </p><p>Byleth jumps up immediately and before Edelgard knows what's happening, the professor has wrapped her jacket around her shoulders. "You can use my jacket. If you want to." </p><p>"Oh, professor, you don't have to..." </p><p>"It's fine." </p><p>"Ah..." This was unexpected. Professor really is too nice for her own good. She pulls the jacket in closer around her and sighs. It smells amazing... It smells like professor and wild flowers. </p><p>Byleth blushes. "I hope it smells okay. I just washed it last night but I was rolling in the grass today." </p><p>"Oh! No, no it's fine," Byleth really does notice everything... "I was just thinking that it smelled like flowers, so I guess that explains that. But now I have to ask, why were you rolling in the grass?" Edelgard grins at the thought. </p><p>Byleth shrugs. "It felt nice." </p><p>"So, is that what our professor does on her days off?" Edelgard can't hold back the soft laugh that escapes, especially at that slight defensive pout that appears on Byleth's face now. </p><p>"I do lots of other stuff too!" </p><p>They continue their cheery chat, but after another 30 minutes, Edelgard is seriously having trouble sitting still. She's furiously tapping her leg underneath the table now and she can't stop--she can't stop or else. She discreetly massages her thigh under the table and stifles a hiss as another wave of pressure hits her. She's doing everything short of holding herself at this point and she can hardly stand it anymore. </p><p>Edelgard admits defeat, not something she does lightly. But she's now struggling to focus on their conversation which entirely defeats the purpose of staying. So she concedes that it's time to end this tea time. She needs a good excuse to leave--she tries to think of one, think, think--but she can't seem to think of anything besides how badly she needs to pee. </p><p>"Edelgard..." Byleth says. "Are you sure you're okay? You're... so antsy." </p><p>Edelgard sighs loudly. "I'm f-fine. I'm just... antsy because... I just remembered something I need to take care of. A meeting. A meeting with Hubert. Yes, soon." She can't hide the little whimper that escapes her lips. This wave isn't going away! A little spurt of liquid leaks, and then another... </p><p>"Oh...?" Byleth seems unconvinced. Dammit. </p><p>Edelgard takes a deep breath, willing herself just to hold a bit longer and slowly stands from the chair. Standing will help, she thinks, she hopes. She can't help the little leg crossing she does upon standing. </p><p>Byleth stands as well. Her face is colored with worry. "I can walk you back if you'd  like." </p><p>"That's okay, I--ah!" Edelgard clenches her jaw as she feels another leak. She finally gives in to holding herself, bent over to hide the act from her teacher right in front of her. </p><p>Another whimper as another small leak escapes, trails down her red tights. This can't be happening! </p><p>"Edelgard!" Byleth is very worried now. "Are you sick? Oh no..." She hovers awkwardly nearby, unsure what to do. "Oh no, was it the food...?" </p><p>She furiously shakes her head. "No, you--!" Another leak escapes and her eyes widen as she realizes she is really not going to make it out of this. "P-professor, you didn't... I-I just--ahh." Edelgard looks up pitifully, face fully red as she feels the dam break. </p><p>Piss streams out of her in a strong jet and pools into her tights and pours through her shorts pattering on the ground below her. Excess runs down her red stockinged legs in rivulets and into her boots. A puddle collects in the grassy dirt below. </p><p>Byleth is stunned silent, staring wide-eyed. Edelgard is wetting herself...? Suddenly... forcefully. Her student's face is a soft pretty pink, eyes teary, one trembling hand up in front of her chin, the other hovering over her lap, warm liquid spilling out of her shorts with a soft hissing.</p><p>What is this new feeling...? </p><p>"Haah... unn... m-my teacher... don't look..." </p><p>Byleth snaps back to reality and embarrassedly turns her head. The sounds of liquid hitting the ground and Edelgard's ragged breathing continue for a long, long moment more... the red on Byleth's face deepens. </p><p>When the sounds finally stop, she hears Edelgard let out a long troubled sigh. </p><p>"Ugh, this is the worst..." She mumbles blearily. "I'm so embarrassed I could disappear..." </p><p>Byleth turns back around slowly at first, "D...Don't be." Carefully she comes up closer and places a hand on her student's shoulder. "It's okay." </p><p>"It is not...! For someone like me to do this, and in front of you... I..." She puts her hands up to her hot red cheeks. </p><p>Byleth pulls her into a hug. "It's okay. Nobody else is here but me and, I..." She pats her hair softly. She's not too sure what she should say. She doesn't care? She doesn't mind? She feels a tension that she can't explain. It's not the first time she has felt this way with Edelgard, she realizes. "It's fine."</p><p>Edelgard stands there quietly for a moment letting her professor soothe her like a child. She feels so good from relief yet so ashamed, from wetting herself, from being coddled for it--it's overwhelming.  And yet, being coddled by Professor is so warm and nice, soon her embarrasment dissipates. Actually, she's beginning to feel like maybe it was all worth it for this moment. "You're not bothered by this?" She asks. "You'll not look at me differently from now on, will you? Please say you won't. This was only a fluke, I swear."</p><p>"I'm erasing it from my memory now," Byleth says. She's not certain she can actually do that but she knows it's what her student wants to hear. "I'm actually just relieved you're not sick." Byleth pulls away from the hug and grabs her jacket from Edelgard's chair. She wraps it back around Edelgard's shoulders. "The bath house isn't far. You can wear my jacket over your clothes so if anyone passes by they won't see anything." </p><p>Edelgard pulls the jacket close again, hides her face in it. "Thank you." She says quietly. She clears her throat and works to regain her confidant aura. But as she and the Professor walk together through the corridor, her cheeks start to warm again. The thought of being seen wearing her teacher's jacket is embarrassing in its own right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously if you know of anymore Edeleth omo fics out there do tell me haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>